Deberías saber que tú eres ese algo a lo que me aferro
by the-creme-de-la-crop
Summary: Divertido es con quién te encuentras en la periferia de la vida.


**Holi :D nueva historia, oneshot inexplicablemente hermoso que todo el mundo debería leer, y por eso lo traduje lol. Esta obra maestra es originalmente escrita por **_feloosha _**una chica de ****que anteriormente tenía en su livejournal y yo simplemente adoro esta historia y la adoraré hasta el fin de los tiempo, en fin, prosigan a leer *w***

* * *

Carlos no podía creer en su suerte cuando caminó en el techo del edificio de su apartamento y ya había alguien, algún chico, sentado en el lejano borde con vista a la ciudad. El moreno suspira quietamente, frunciendo el ceño. Honestamente, él aún ha estado inseguro acerca de venir aquí en primer lugar, y el chico estando aquí sólo alarga el plazo. Justo cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar hacia las escaleras, el chico voltea hacia él a mitad del camino, luciendo tan perdido como Carlos se siente.

El bajito camina hacia él y se une al otro hombre, con la mirada fija en el horizonte brillante. Se quedan en silencio por un tiempo antes de que el otro finalmente hablara.

—¿Estás aquí por lo que creo que estás aquí? —él pregunta, y Carlos voltea para mirarlo. Él es —a falta de una mejor palabra— lindo. Sus ojos son de una bella sombra de avellana, sus pestañas las más espesas que cualquiera que Carlos haya visto, y algo no está bien con su nariz, pero parece encajar, Carlos mira hacia abajo y ve una etiqueta de nombre en la camisa del muchacho: James.

—Depende ¿qué crees? —el bajito dice incómodo. James se ríe entre dientes, y sus ojos no dejan los del otro. Carlos siente como si él estuviera mirando a través de él.

—Lo mismo que yo, así parece —se encoge de hombros y mira de reojo—, vine aquí a saltar —Carlos exhala, no puede creer que el otro esté hablando de matarse tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, él está aquí por la misma razón, así que sólo mueve su cabeza para asentir en vez de brindar una respuesta verbal. James sonríe y continua—. Podemos tomarnos de las manos mientras saltamos si tú quieres —Carlos se atrapa a sí mismo sonriendo, algo que no ha hecho en un largo tiempo.

—Bueno, sólo si prometes no apretar mis dedos muy fuerte —Carlos dice sarcásticamente. James suelta un ladrido de risa y toma su mano. Cuando ve la cara sobresaltada de Carlos vuelve a reír.

—Sólo para agitarla, amigo —sus ojos están resplandeciendo recientemente—. No planeaba ir ahora mismo —y a Carlos le alegra. Aprieta la mano de James en un saludo firme que perdura antes de que James la retire—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta.

—Carlos —el otro responde. James asiente y hace un gesto hacia su etiqueta de nombre vagamente, probablemente suponiendo que Carlos ya la ha visto.

—Así que Carlos ¿cuáles son tus sueños en la vida? —James mira la ciudad de nuevo, se inclina hacia atrás para apoyarse en sus manos. Carlos se sorprende, vino aquí para terminar con su vida, no para pensar en ella. Se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo.

—Bueno —dice cuidadosamente, custodiado —, sería genial estar en Broadway —espera por la risa que nunca viene. En vez de eso, James está asintiendo, sus ojos cerrados—. Um… sí. Actuar y cantar como que han sido lo mío.

—Lo mío también —James lo mira de nuevo con ojos penetrantes —, estuve en algunos actos en la secundaria y eso. Pero tal vez el _snowboarding_ o surfear profesionalmente sería encantador también —él inclina su cabeza y sonríe mientras habla, y Carlos está hipnotizado, perplejo. Él no habla como alguien que quiere matarse a sí mismo; él habla como alguien que obtuvo esperanza en sí mismo y en sus determinados sueños. Siente como si James fuera un sabio, descartando sus años, cada vez que él lo mira a los ojos, y parece que no puede obligarse a pensar siquiera en saltar en el momento.

—Hey —James dice después de un rato de simplemente verlo—, quiero escucharte cantar —otra sorpresa para Carlos; el otro muchacho parece estar lleno de ellas solamente. Él lo ve con una mirada tonta—. Vamos —James sonríe. Carlos suspira pero tranquilamente empieza a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas, _Taking the Wheel_. Después de un momento, James se le une, haciendo lo mejor para armonizar.

—No he cantado por un tiempo —sonríe excusándose, y Carlos sacude su cabeza. James, de pronto, saca de su bolsillo una moneda. Carlos mira el objeto sospechosamente.

—No me digas que eres un mago, también —la sonrisa de James es preciosa y Carlos se descubre a sí mismo tratando de no mirarlo, sus mejillas calentándose. James espera hasta que hacen contacto visual de nuevo y dice seriamente.

—Cara saltamos, cruz nos vemos aquí otra vez mañana en la noche —Carlos está sorprendido, pero James lanza la moneda en el aire antes de que pueda decir palabra alguna. El latino dejó de creer en Dios hace mucho tiempo pero se encuentra a sí mismo rezando por cruz. La moneda queda de nuevo en la palma de James demasiado rápido, y él la cubre con su otra mano— ¿Listo? —pregunta. Carlos hace un raro jaloneo con su cabeza. James retira su mano fuera de la moneda, sólo ligeramente para que Carlos no pueda ver. La pone de nuevo en su bolsillo y chilla— ¡Cruz! —Carlos está dudoso pero abrumadoramente aliviado, así que todo lo que hace es asentir.

—¿Entonces mañana? —sus rodillas se agrietan cuando se levanta para ofrecerle su mano a James. El alto lo entiende y palmea su hombro.

—A la misma hora —confirma. Antes de que se voltee para irse, James toma su barbilla por debajo con un—. Anímate, Carlitos, me gustaría verte sonreír más seguido —y se fue. Carlos sigue un momento después, vagamente saludando a la chica que vive tras el pasillo antes de encerrarse en su apartamento.

* * *

Se vuelve una tradición, ambos reuniéndose y lanzando la moneda. James siempre demanda que resulta cruz, y Carlos nunca cuestiona. Simplemente tiene miedo de que algún día resulte cara.

Ahora son amigos, Carlos piensa mientras hace su viaje nocturno camino al techo, eso podría decirse. Él ha descubierto cosas sobre James, como en dónde trabaja (Burger King, y lo odia) en qué está especializado (derecho, y lo odia) californiano nacido y criado. Esas son solamente algunas cosas, porque a James le gusta hablar demasiado, pero también le gusta escuchar. Él escucha a Carlos murmurar y tartamudear acerca de él, su familia, su vida, con su cabeza despreocupada y sonriendo. Escucha a Carlos quejarse acerca de su trabajo, con una simpática sonrisa. Pero lo que más le gusta escuchar es a Carlos cantar, sus ojos cerrados y la cara frente al cielo. Carlos se da cuenta que ese es el momento donde James está más tranquilo.

Abre la puerta del techo y no vacila en unirse a su amigo en el borde. James le sonríe, ni siquiera lo saluda apropiadamente antes de decir:

—Hoy te añadí a mi nota de suicidio —Carlos odia hablar de esto, acerca de la muerte, lo cual es irónico considerando que fue así como él y James se conocieron. No obstante, con algo de humor, le dice al alto.

—¿Oh?

James asiente.

—Escribí… —enfoca su sonrisa hacia el cielo —que me gustaría ser enterrado junto a Carlos, mi mejor amigo —Carlos está conmovido, pero sin embargo duele de una manera que no puede explicar.

—Mejor amigo —repite tenuemente.

—Mejor amigo —susurra James.

* * *

James besa a Carlos un domingo.

Es divertido para Carlos, de alguna manera. No el beso como tal, porque es realmente muy lindo, pero el hecho de que se besan en un _domingo_, el día de descanso, el día en el que Carlos solía ir a la iglesia, y este es uno de sus más grandes pecados. Casi se ríe fuerte, pero los labios de James son realmente suaves y no está en el modo terminarlo ahora mismo.

—Yo… Tú no estás… Lo siento —James pone sus manos en su cabeza y la agita un poco hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Carlos niega con la cabeza, adormecido.

—No —dice—, lo estoy.

* * *

Cierta parte de él espera no encontrar a James esa noche cuando sube, debido al beso y la incomodidad después de eso. Pero ahí está. Siempre lo está.

James tiene una pequeña caja a lado de él y está jugueteando con algo en sus manos. Hasta que se acerca, Carlos se da cuenta que es un encendedor, lo cual es extraño porque James está vehemente en contra de fumar. Pero luego se da cuenta del objetivo cuando James toma algo de la caja y lo prende en un rápido movimiento. Es una foto, Carlos puede ver, de algún chico que luce alrededor de su edad. La cara del hombre desaparece en las llamas, y James la suelta antes de que queme sus dedos y a continuación ondea hacia el suelo. El chico alto hace esto con todas las fotos de la caja, en silencio.

No hablan en toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando James se muestra con otra caja de fotos al día siguiente, y al siguiente, Carlos no lo soporta más.

—¿Por qué quemas eso? —suelta, y los hundidos ojos de James se encuentran con los suyos por primera vez en días. Él lentamente baja su mirada a sus manos y prende el encendedor.

—Para olvidar —dice simplemente, lanzando la foto al aire. Carlos no fuerza nada más.

—¿James? —dice después de un rato, recibiendo un gruñido a cambio. Carlos se escabulle más cerca de su amigo hasta que sus hombros se frotan juntos— Um… acerca del beso —siente a James tensarse pero lo obliga a hablar— ¿Ahora…. me odias?

—¡¿Qué?! —James rápidamente mira a Carlos, luciendo afligido— No. Yo… ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? _Te besé_. Yo… no, Carlos, nunca podría odiarte —Carlos asiente, James lo mira, buscando sus ojos. Finalmente voltea para mirar la ciudad de nuevo. Después de unos minutos, James tentativamente pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de Carlos. Carlos se dice a sí mismo que James sólo quiere que a ninguno de los dos les dé frio. No significa nada más.

Las cosas entre ellos después de aquello están casi normales de nuevo, y Carlos está muy agradecido. Piensa que tal vez está bien con ser sólo amigos (mejores amigos, una voz en su cabeza suena con recelo como James insiste)

* * *

—Amigo, tienes que tener sexo —Carlos se atraganta con su agua fría y se queda mirando fijamente al hombre descansando en su sofá. Es Kendall (Logan también está cerca, obviamente, porque son inseparables) y él lo conoce desde prácticamente toda su vida, así que esto no debería sorprenderlo. Pero aun así lo atrapó fuera de guardia.

—Kendall —Logan dice severamente encaramado en el reposabrazos al lado de la cabeza de su novio. Kendall se encoge de hombros y sonríe a Carlos.

—¿No estuviste hablando de un tal James que conociste hace algunas semanas? —Carlos toma un profundo respiro y sacude su cabeza, empujando las piernas del rubio para sentarse ahí mismo, Kendall hace un puchero por un momento antes de que se acerque a Carlos y se presione junto a él —Así que ¿qué tan ardiente es?

—¡Kendall! —Logan pone los ojos en blanco y suena más exasperado que nada.

—Aww, Logie —Kendall acaricia la rodilla de Logan afectivamente —¡sabes que pienso que tú eres el más sexy!

—Ese no es el problema aquí.

—Está bien —Carlos sonríe, evitando los preocupados ojos de Logan. Está preparado para más incomodidad brindada por Kendall cuando el timbre de la puerta suena. El latino se acerca curiosamente a la puerta dejando a sus amigos atrás. No esperaba ver a James cuando abre la puerta, pero ahí está, con todo y su preciosa gloria. Esta es la primera vez que se ven fuera del techo.

—Um… Hola —James dice nerviosamente, una ligera sonrisa adornando sus rasgos.

—Yo… Hola —Carlos está tan sorprendido que inmediatamente lo deja entrar— Uh ¿cómo supiste dónde vivo? —la sonrisa de James crece.

—Tienes calcomanías de Bob Esponja en toda tu puerta.

—Oh, cierto —los dos ríen. Carlos mira de nuevo a su apartamento y después mira a James otra vez—. Tengo a unas personas aquí pero, um, ¿quieres unírtenos? —James asiente y sigue a Carlos adentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Carlos puede oír la risa de Kendall y la menos desagradable risita de Logan antes de que llegue a la sala y tome un respiro mientras guía a James. Kendall va a avergonzarlo, Dios, él simplemente lo sabe.

—Logan, Kendall —dice llamando su atención. La cabeza de Kendall descansa en un lado de la pierna de Logan cuando ellos entran, pero se levanta para obtener una mejor vista —, este es James —Carlos se sorprende de que Kendall no combustione espontáneamente de entusiasmo en ese mismo momento.

—Hola —James sonríe, ambos sacudiendo sus manos para saludarse.

—Dios mío, no dijiste que era así de ardiente, _sensual_.

James parpadea con sorpresa. Carlos oculta su cara con sus manos. Logan luce como si con mucho esfuerzo intentara no golpear a Kendall.

—Yo… ¿gracias? —James mira a Carlos, que sólo sacude su cabeza, y se mueve para que se siente en el sofá de dos plazas junto a él. _Loveseat__. _Qué irónico.

Kendall hala a Logan para que se siente a mitad de su regazo, el entusiasmo por James todavía claro en su rostro.

—¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Carlos? —Logan pregunta. James y Carlos se miran a los ojos instantáneamente, no podían decir que se conocieron en el techo mientras intentaban quitarse la vida.

—Um… el vino a mi trabajo una vez —James inventa, Carlos asintiendo detrás de él—. Ordenó una _Whopper_y unas papas grandes, ¡y aquí estamos! —suelta una sonrisita nerviosa, palmeando el hombro de Carlos.

—¿Te gustan los hombres? —Kendall interpone sin rodeos.

—Por Dios —Carlos dice mientras Logan mira fijamente con incredulidad a su novio—. James, ignóralo.

—A veces no sabe dónde trazar la línea —Logan acuerda, tirando de uno de los mechones del cabello de Kendall.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad —Kendall balbucea defensivamente. James rompe en risas por su interacción juntos.

—Está bien. Um… sí, me gustan —dice suavemente, sus ojos a la deriva en Carlos, quien se queda mirando desafiante a la pared frente a ellos.

—Lo sabía. A mí también —Kendall agita sus cejas oscuras con un muy irritado Logan mirándolo. Carlos mira a los dos y no puede dejar de sonreír; incluso con Kendall cacareando molestamente, intenta apretar las mejillas de Logan hasta el punto del enrojecimiento, Carlos puede ver a Logan tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Ellos han estado locos por el otro desde la escuela primaria, si él está siendo honesto consigo mismo, y siempre ha envidiado la facilidad con que sólo... congenian.

Mientras están distraídos, James susurra en el oído de Carlos.

—En realidad vine aquí para hablar contigo… renuncié a mi empleo.

—¿Eh? —Carlos mira hacia arriba rápidamente, él y James separados por sólo unos centímetros — ¿Por qué? Creí que necesitabas el dinero.

—Sí, bueno —James suspira y Carlos se estremece por el aliento que le hace cosquillas en su cara—, creo… que ya no necesitaré dinero —Carlos no quiere pensar en lo que eso significa. Está intentando engañarse a sí mismo al pensar que James pudo haber tenido un cambio de corazón, que jamás se mataría, pero en realidad sabe que algunas veces algo está mal con James y él no puede arreglarlo. Antes de Carlos pueda pensar en algo que decir, Kendall se deja caer en su regazo sonriendo, con hoyuelos como cráteres en sus mejillas.

—Nos vamos Carlitos, Logie tiene trabajo mañana temprano y debemos de pegar el ojo un poco —el rubio besa a Carlos en su mejilla, asiente hacia James con un— ¡Fue un placer conocerte! —y salta arriba. Logan toca la muñeca de Carlos brevemente con una sonrisa, también se despide de James, y luego él y Kendall se han ido.

—Amigos interesantes que tienes —James sonríe, y Carlos asiente, todavía intentando buscar la forma de hablar con James desde donde quiera que esté mentalmente, porque quizá sus labios estén sonriendo, pero sus ojos son lejanos. Carlos se pregunta en qué momento se convirtió el de la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros, teniendo que ayudar a otros. Es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo puede sentir el aliento de James. El bajito mira hacia arriba cuidadosamente, sus ojos cerrados a los de James mientras ambos se acercan más y más. Carlos casi cede, pero se detiene a sí mismo en el último segundo, porque esto no está bien, porque James no sabe lo que está haciendo, porque algo está muy mal.

—No me hagas esto otra vez —Carlos susurra. James se detiene abruptamente, y Carlos no está preparado para todas las emociones que se reflejan a través de sus ojos. Siente ganas de llorar.

—Me voy —James aclara su garganta cuando su voz se le quiebra y sacude su cabeza, todavía tratando de retratar esa sensación de calma. No mira hacia atrás antes de que cierre la puerta.

* * *

Cuando Carlos va a la azotea esa noche, James no está ahí. Espera un rato de todos modos, con la esperanza, pero se arrastra de nuevo a su apartamento después de una hora, sintiéndose extrañamente solo.

El regresa a la noche siguiente también, y James está ahí, pero Carlos percibe que algo está mal en el segundo en el que lo mira. El alto está levantado, no sentado como es usual, y su cuerpo ladea peligrosamente cerca del borde. La respiración de Carlos se acelera cuando James atrapa miradas de él y le tiende la mano. El latino centímetros más cerca, y puede ver que la moneda en la mano de James muestra cara. Carlos casi vomita.

—Carlos —su voz es suave, como la primera noche en la que se conocieron—, me alegra mucho haberte conocido, aun así —sonríe tristemente— tú no… —mueve la cabeza y aprieta la mano de Carlos ligeramente. Finalmente mirándolo, James pregunta:— ¿Vas a seguir sosteniendo mi mano? —Carlos se da cuenta de que está hablando del acuerdo que hicieron acerca de saltar juntos. Siente que sus ojos se llenan.

—James. James, no puedes… —intenta poner al alto lejos del borde, pero James es mucho más fuerte y sostiene su peso— Me cambiaste. No quiero irme. Quiero… —se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras, pero se pregunta si James las irá a escuchar.

—Deberías quedarte —James susurra—. Deberías… encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, Carlos —Carlos mira hacia arriba con incredulidad.

—¡Ya lo hice! —chilla, alcanzando la cara de James para ponerla hacia abajo. Sus labios se juntan en una precipitada desesperación, antes de que James se retire, luciendo herido.

—Si estás haciendo esto sólo para joder con mis sentimientos —su voz tiembla y sus propias lágrimas ahora se mezclan con las que Carlos ha dejado en sus mejillas—, entonces eso está realmente arruinado.

—James —Carlos casi suelta una mitad risa porque esto está muy _jodido_—, ¡estoy haciendo esto porque estoy enamorado de ti! —el hombre más alto vacila por medio segundo antes de que sus manos estén en las caderas de Carlos y él esté arrastrándolo hacia adelante, cuerpos apretados juntos. Carlos toma los bíceps de James y se inclina para besarlo de nuevo, llevándolo lentamente lejos del borde del techo. Él está aterrorizado de que James pueda cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento y entonces terminará todo, de verdad.

—Yo… —James se retira, todavía manteniendo firmemente a Carlos en su lugar.

—No tienes que decir nada —el latino sonríe, finalmente dirigiéndose a la puerta —. Sólo quédate conmigo —James asiente temblorosamente, y Carlos junta sus labios de nuevo, caliente y apasionado, y él realmente espera que nadie se encuentre en la sala, ya que a tientas emprenden su camino abajo hacia el apartamento de Carlos.

El bajito maldice cuando llega, porque cerró con llave cuando se fue, y sus manos están muy temblorosas como para sostener la llave adecuadamente. Una vez que finalmente lo consigue y abre la puerta, Carlos se encuentra clavado a la barra de la cocina, con las manos de James por todas partes. Comienza a tirar de él en dirección a su dormitorio, pero James se aleja por un momento, jadeando.

—¿Por qué… —empieza— no dejaste que te besara ese día? —Carlos hace un pequeño sonido de molestia porque ¿en serio? ¿Tienen que discutir esto, _ahora_? Hay otras cosas útiles que podrían estar haciendo con sus labios, él piensa, (con suerte) habrá un montón de tiempo para hablar más tarde. Sin embargo, Carlos puede ver que James se muestra serio, por lo que se obliga y le dice:

—La primera vez que nos besamos, enloqueciste, y no hablamos como por una semana —descansa su frente en la de James, y suspira, tratando de recuperar su aliento —. No quise que eso pasara otra vez.

—Sólo enloquecí porque creí que… creí que no estabas _interesado_ en mí —James muerde sus labios y lucha con contener un gemido porque es realmente sexy y, oh sí, sigue excitado pero sabe que él y James tienen que hablar de esto, de todo.

—_Me gustas_ desde la primera vez que nos vimos —Carlos admite, enredando sus dedos con los de James en sus caderas. La sonrisa del alto crece y se miran el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Carlos empuje su pelvis ligeramente hacia adelante, esperando que James entienda el mensaje. Lo hace, y pronto están tropezando en el apartamento de nuevo, lenguas trazando la boca del otro y pequeños gemidos escapando de ellos.

Carlos aterriza de nuevo en su cama, James subiendo rápidamente por encima de él, toda la ropa tirada en el piso. El interno maniático del orden del latino casi le pregunta a James si él podría ponerlos en la canasta, pero es silenciado por la intensidad de la mirada encima de él.

Después de necesaria preparación, James pregunta, boca directamente a un lado de su oído —¿Estás seguro? —Carlos gime un "sí" antes de que James esté dentro de él, y es demasiado y no lo suficiente. El alto espera un momento antes de moverse, y rápidamente desarrollan un ritmo constante que tiene a Carlos arañando la espalda de James, jadeando en su oído. Carlos se viene primero, arqueándose hacia James con un gemido que causó que él siguiera, el nombre de Carlos un suspiro en sus labios. James embiste débilmente unas cuantas veces más antes de agarrar un par de clínex fuera de la mesita de noche de Carlos para limpiar a ambos, lanzando los clínex a la basura (gracias a Dios).

James sube de nuevo en la cama, tirando de las mantas sobre él y Carlos, quien de inmediato se acurruca con él. Se vuelven a mirar entre sí y James envuelve un brazo protectoramente alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

—Temo que cuando me despierte, tú te habrás ido —dice Carlos somnoliento, tratando de luchar contra el sueño, pero está agotado - tanto física como emocionalmente. James le hace callar, moviéndose imposiblemente cerca.

—Voy a estar aquí —dice, sus labios contra la sien de Carlos —. Por ti... Voy a estar aquí.

Carlos se despierta en una cama vacía.

Está bien, al principio, porque está acostumbrado a despertar solo. Pero después se da cuenta de que está desnudo, y oh, sí, él y James…

James. Carlos siente que el pánico se apodera de él acariciando el otro lado de la cama hacia abajo frenéticamente a pesar de que él sabe que el muchacho alto no está ahí.

—No —el Latino salta, envolviendo la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo en caso de que tenga que correr a la azotea de nuevo —No, no, no, no... —siente las lágrimas de pánico inducirse al punto del derrame y las seca furiosamente, dejando el dormitorio. Revisa el cuarto de baño y la sala desesperadamente antes de oír un ruido en la cocina. Carlos recorre su apartamento como si las salas fueran dardos, casi tropezando con la sabana antes de que aterrice en la puerta - y ahí está James, con nada más que su bóxer de la noche anterior, de pie sobre la estufa, un huevo en la mano. Mira con curiosidad a su alrededor el ruido estrangulado de alivio de Carlos y apenas dice un "hola" antes de los brazos del chico más pequeño se envuelvan alrededor de él por detrás y Carlos esté respirando pesadamente en su espalda.

—¿Carlos? —la voz de James está llena de preocupación y Carlos quiere golpearlo porque él es el que se está viniendo abajo poco a poco por un ataque de ansiedad y James debe preguntar lo que pasa.

—Cuando me levanté —se retira tranquilamente de James—, no estabas ahí, creí… —mira hacia arriba y los ojos de James lucen apenados y comprensivos. Se encuentran para un lento, largo beso, y Carlos casi cae en sus rodillas, está tan aliviado.

—Carlos —James dice cuando se separan, regresando a la estufa para seguir cocinando— No estoy… bien. Sé que necesito ayuda. Lo sé —sus manos se aprietan sobre el mostrador— pero creo… que si consigo ayuda y estoy contigo… —se encuentra con los ojos de Carlos tímidamente— puedo estar bien.

Comen el desayuno en un cómodo silencio, tobillos conectados debajo de la mesa. Se siente tan doméstico, a pesar de que es el primer día que están técnicamente juntos, y Carlos se pregunta si así fue como Kendall y Logan se sintieron la primera vez que comenzaron a salir. Sin embargo, piensa, sonriendo levemente con la boca llena de pan tostado, ninguno de ellos son grandes cocineros, así que es probablemente que fuera un poco diferente a esto.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —James pregunta empujando el brazo del latino con el suyo propio y tomando un trago de jugo de naranja. Gotea un poco por su barbilla y Carlos agacha la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Por nada —cierra sus ojos—, por todo.

Carlos encuentra la nota de suicido de James en la basura el día que se mudan juntos, escondida debajo de otros papeles, el bajito se queda mirando una línea por un momento ("mejor amigo") antes de esconderla de nuevo y suspirar. Terminaron con eso por ahora, por siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Oh, quería avisar que seguiré traduciendo historias que me hayan cautivado mucho, y que no están aquí en FF, quizá próximamente sea una historia Kogan, en fin, dejen sus reviews y cosas buenas les pasarán (? lol, ¡hasta pronto! ^^ **

**xoxo - Sandy**


End file.
